Various approaches to automated or semi-automated three-dimensional object production or Rapid Prototyping & Manufacturing have become available in recent years, characterized in that each proceeds by building up 3D objects from 3D computer data descriptive of the objects in an additive manner from a plurality of formed and adhered laminae. These laminae are sometimes called object cross-sections, layers of structure, object layers, layers of the object, or simply layers (if the context makes it clear that solidified structure of appropriate shape is being referred to). Each lamina represents a cross-section of the three-dimensional object. Typically lamina are formed and adhered to a stack of previously formed and adhered laminae. In some RP&M technologies, techniques have been proposed which deviate from a strict layer-by-layer build up process wherein only a portion of an initial lamina is formed followed by information of at least part of a subsequent lamina, whereafter and prior to the remaining portion(s) of the initial lamina are formed.
According to one such approach, a three-dimensional object is built up by applying successive layers of unsolidified, flowable material to a working surface, and then selectively exposing the layers to synergistic stimulation in desired patterns, causing the layers to selectively harden into object laminae which adhere to previously-formed object laminae. In this approach, material is applied to the working surface both to areas which will not become part of an object lamina, and to areas which will become part of an object lamina. Typical of this approach is Stereolithography (SL), as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,575,330, to Hull. According to one embodiment of Stereolithography, the synergistic stimulation is radiation from a UV laser, and the material is a photopolymer. Another example of this approach is Selective Laser Sintering (SLS), as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,538, to Deckard, in which the synergistic stimulation is IR radiation from a CO.sub.2 laser and the material is a sinterable powder. A third example is Three-dimensional Printing (3DP) and Direct Shell Production Casting (DSPC), as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,340,656 and 5,204,055, to Sachs, et al., in which the synergistic stimulation is a chemical binder, and the material is a powder consisting of particles which bind together upon selective application of the chemical binder.
According to a second such approach, an object is formed by successively cutting object cross-sections having desired shapes and sizes out of sheets of material to form object laminae. Typically in practice, the sheets of paper are stacked and adhered to previously cut sheets prior to their being cut, but cutting prior to stacking and adhesion is possible. Typical of this approach is Laminated Object Manufacturing (LOM), as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,352, to Feygin in which the material is paper, and the means for cutting the sheets into the desired shapes and sizes is a CO.sub.2 laser. U.S. Pat. No. 5,015,312 to Kinzie also addresses LOM.
According to a third such approach, object laminae are formed by selectively depositing an unsolidified, flowable material onto a working surface in desired patterns in areas which will become part of an object lamina. After or during selective deposition, the selectively deposited material is solidified to form a subsequent object lamina which is adhered to the previously-formed and stacked object laminae. These steps are then repeated to successively build up the object lamina-by-lamina. This object formation technique may be generically called Selective Deposition Modeling (SDM). The main difference between this approach and the first approach is that the material is selectively deposited only in those areas which will become part of an object lamina. Typical of this approach is Fused Deposition Modeling (FDM), as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,121,329 and 5,340,433, to Crump, in which the material is dispensed while in a flowable state into an environment which is at a temperature below the flowable temperature of the material, and which then hardens after being allowed to cool. A second example is the technology described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,260,009, to Penn. A third is Ballistic Particle Manufacturing (BPM), as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,665,492; 5,134,569; and 5,216,616, to Masters, in which particles are directed to specific locations to form object cross-sections. A fourth example is Thermal Stereolithography (TSL) as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,141,680, to Almquist et. al.
When using SDM (as well as other RP&M building techniques), the appropriateness of various methods and apparatus for production of useful objects depends on a number of factors. As these factors cannot typically be optimized simultaneously, a selection of an appropriate building technique and associated method and apparatus involve trade offs depending on specific needs and circumstances. Some factors to be considered may include 1) equipment cost, 2) operation cost, 3) production speed, 4) object accuracy, 5) object surface finish, 6) material properties of formed objects, 7) anticipated use of objects, 8) availability of secondary processes for obtaining different material properties, 9) ease of use and operator constraints, 10) required or desired operation environment, 11) safety, and 12) post processing time and effort.
In this regard there has been a long existing need to simultaneously optimize as many of these parameters as possible to more effectively build three-dimensional objects. As a first example, there has been a need to enhance object production speed and lower set up time and file preparation time when building objects using a Selective Deposition Modeling technique (SDM) as described above (e.g. Thermal Stereolithography) while simultaneously maintaining or reducing the equipment cost. A critical problem in this regard has been the need for an efficient technique for generating and handling build data. Another critical problem involves the need for an efficient technique for generating support data appropriate for supporting an object during formation. Additional problems involve the existence of control software which is capable of manipulating the massive amounts of data involved in real time, of compensating for jet misfiring or malfunctioning, of adjusting data so it is accessible in the order needed, and for efficiently providing geometry sensitive build styles and deposition techniques. Appropriate build styles and support structures for use in SDM for which a data generation technique is needed are described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/534,813 now abandoned.
Accordingly, there is a long-felt but unmet need for methods and apparatus to derive data and control an SDM system to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
All patents referred to in this section of the specification are hereby incorporated by reference as if set forth in full.